1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a host for a portable computer, and more particularly to a host that can conceal and accommodate a USB device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A USB (Universal Serial Bus) flash drive is commonly used to transfer or exchange digital information. Although providing a light weight and a small size, the USB flash drive is easily lost or forgotten to be carried by a user.
Moreover, when the USB flash drive is inserted into a laptop or a portable computer, most of the USB flash drive protrudes from the portable computer. Accordingly, the USB flash drive protruding to the exterior of the portable computer is easily damaged due to external impacts or collisions. Additionally, when the portable computer is operated on a desk, the USB flash drive protruding to the exterior of the portable computer occupies a certain space of the desk. Furthermore, portability and storage of the portable computer with the USB flash drive inserted therein is inconvenient.
Hence, there is a need for a host for a portable computer, with functions of concealing and accommodating a USB device.